


Irreplaceable

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cuz HOW DARE SETH HAVE AMAZING CHEMISTRY WITH ANYONE BUT HIM, Depressing Thoughts, Finn/Seth's amazing chemistry has gotten Dean all up in his feels, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Dean is bombered with negative feels, Insecurities and Jealousy, M/M, Mention of sex, Sad depressed Dean, Seth comes home to calm the sea of trouble that is Dean's thoughts, Sweet as fuck Seth, Talking, aad2018, dean has self worth issues, happy endings, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is sitting home injured, frustrated and angry. Watching Seth have so much fun with the insanely hot and amazing Finn Balor is only adding to Dean's anxiety.





	Irreplaceable

Dean switched the TV off and threw the remote on the coffee table. The scowl on his face showcased his sour mood thanks to once again watching RAW while he sits at home injured. He thought maybe watching Seth on screen would help him cop better with missing his other half. But it had managed to do the complete opposite.   
Dean wanted to stop the negative feelings that were creeping into his mind. But it was getting too hard. Not only was he frustrated because of not being able to do what he loved, but more so his insecurities were hundredth time worse now that he way away from Seth. It didn’t help that Seth was getting closer and closer to a certain hot Irish man lately that in Dean’s mind was everything that he was not. Hot, sexy, beautiful and adorable. 

Dean still remembered how quickly his mood had been ruined when earlier he was talking to Seth on the phone and he heard someone else in the room with Seth and upon inspection he was informed that Seth was rooming with Finn since they both were getting along really well and worked out the same routine so it was good to have some company while Dean couldn’t be there with his boyfriend. He knew Seth meant no harm, but tell that to Dean’s paranoid mind.

Dean knew what he had with Seth was too good to be true. He had everything with Seth he ever wanted. Seth was charming, sweet and took care of Dean. Protected him from everyone else as well from Dean’s own demons. Seth provided Dean the grounding he needed to stay level headed. But time to time Seth’s flirty nature had managed to make Dean feel threatened. No matter how many times Seth took him in his arms and held him close while whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Dean’s fears came back and rocked every thing he ever believed in.

Dean was startled when he heard the loud noise of his cell phone ringing. He let out a groan and got up to walk towards the kitchen and pick it up from the counter without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Hey Baby Boy.” Seth’s sweet voice greeted him from the other end. Dean didn’t know why but he felt his heart falling into his gut and a sad feeling consumed his whole being. He didn’t say anything back, trying to hold back his tears when Seth asked again, “Hey? You there Darling? Deano?”

Dean closed his eyes and tried to shake his thoughts away as he took a deep breath before answering, “Yes.” 

Dean knew his voice sounded small, and he could hear Seth’s concern right through the line. “What is it baby? Have you been crying? What’s wrong Dean? Talk to me?” 

Dean shook his head, trying not to think about how good it felt to have Seth being so concerned with his well being. When you spent your whole life fighting battles and not being able to sit and just enjoy simple things, finding someone who loves you really becomes very dear to you. Dean did not want to imagine a life without Seth, but being away from him was making everything so hard.

“I am fine.” Dean said, but he didn’t sound fine at all. Seth was quick to pick on it. “Babe..Don’t lie to me. Tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours? Is it the injury?”

Dean blinked as he felt a tear spill out of his eye. He wanted to open up to Seth. He really did. He wanted to bomber him with his fears and insecurities, but instead he found himself asking, “How’s Finn?” Dean immediately grimaced at the venom in his voice and he knew Seth wouldn’t miss it.

“Dean..What is going on?”

“You tell me.” 

“Okay. I am coming home. And we are talking about this. If something I have done has upset you, you gonna talk to me.”

“Seth don’t…” Dean was cut off when Seth’s voice whispered softly through the phone. “Listen Baby Boy. You are upset clearly. Its better to talk then let it linger on and turn into a big fight. Just…I love you okay? Always believe that.” 

Dean’s heart clenched at those words, and he wanted to say I love you too back. But he couldn’t. Not until he knew where he stood with Seth. So he said, “whatever” and ended the call shut.

Dean felt a kiss on his temple, a small moan left his mouth as he woke up. He found Seth sitting on the edge of the bed, a soft smile on his face as he lightly stroked Dean’s cheek.

“Hey.”

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard as he brought his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Hey.”

Seth moved to sit beside Dean, one hand wrapping against Dean’s shoulder as he brought Dean’s head down to lay against his shoulder. Dean closed his eyes, tried to keep his aching heart calm but failed miserably. Before he knew it, he was soaking Seth’s shirt with tears.

“Oh Baby Boy…Fuck…Talk to me..Please…”

“Its stupid..”

“Its not stupid if its bothering you.”

“You’ll be mad.” 

“I promise I won’t be. Tell me.”

Dean took a deep breath before he asked, “Are you fucking Finn?” 

Seth felt like he had been punched in the gut, his mouth hanged opened as he let go of Dean and moved around to sit before him before asking, “WHAT?” Seth grimaced as he watched Dean flinch, curling into himself as he buried his face in his knees. “Told ya you would get mad.” 

Seth shook his head and tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath before saying, “I am sorry. Okay? Its just…Where the hell did that come from?”

Dean brought his face up from his knees as he looked at Seth with tear soaked sad eyes, “You guys are always together nowadays. You seem so happy with him. He’s also much more prettier than me. Also, he is there. Convenient. I am sure he’s emotionally stable too and not broken.”

Seth closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He placed his palm on his eyes, trying to take in what his boyfriend was saying. He knew Dean was stressed out. The injury was hard on him, but it was harder because Seth and Dean had just gotten strong together when suddenly bad luck struct them and put Dean on the shelf. Dean always felt very low about himself. Although Seth thought he did a good job in boosting Dean’s confidence, apparently he wasn’t paying enough attention. Because what sat before him was not okay. Seth’s whole life purpose had been protecting Dean since they started going out together. Now that his boyfriend was going through a rough phase, Seth was completely unaware how vulnerable and insecure he had become. 

“Dean..Baby Boy..Come here..” Seth grabbed at Dean’s waist and smiled when Dean didn’t resist and crawled up into his lap, snuggling his head against Seth’s neck when he felt Seth’s hand against his hair. 

“Do you know why I chased after you all those months? You kept telling me it wasn’t worth it but I knew you were worth everything. Despite all of things you say about yourself, you are perfect to me. You hear that? You are so perfect. And fuck you, how dare you call my boyfriend any less pretty than Finn? He’s amazing but you are you. And yes, he’s great to hang out with. I get along with him really well because we spent a lot of time rehabbing together. But he’s not you. He’ll never be you. You are my everything. My home. My life. How could you even think like that? Don’t I love you enough? Don’t I send you enough flowers to remind you how much i miss you? Don’t I spoil you enough to show you how special you are to me? If not, tell me. Because Baby, I never want you to feel any less than what you are to me. You hear that? I am sorry I got mad. But what you said was so fucking stupid…I mean, how the fuck can you even think anything like that?” Seth poured his heart out as he held Dean close against his chest. One arm wrapped tightly against Dean’s lithe waist as he held Dean’s head in the other hand. His lips pressed against Dean’s temple and he stroked his hair trying to convey all of his love to the blue eyed man in his lap.

Dean sobbed softly as he brought his face up to press his lips against Seth’s. “’m so sorry. I am so stupid…Fuck I always ruin everything..I am sorry Seth..”

“Shhss…Its okay Baby Boy. You are good. You are okay. Alright? What matters is you didn’t let it get to your head. You talked to me. You were good. I love you so much.” Seth’s voice was so gentle and loving, it made Dean’s heart melt. He wanted to beat himself for always letting negative thoughts get to him but Seth was too understanding and soothing with his words and being in Seth’s arms was doing such a good job in calming Dean’s wild thoughts.

“I love you too. So much. I…I just…I miss you so much and I wanna be there with you but its not me and instead I see Finn with you working together and I feel so scared that one day you’ll wake up and realize I am not worth all the wait and trouble. Please Seth…Don’t ever do that. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Dean hugged Seth and wrapped his arms around Seth’s neck as he let his heart out. Seth only held him closer and kissed his forehead again. “Over my dead body Baby. I did a lot of work in getting you, I ain’t losing you that easy. But you gotta trust me more. Okay? Can you do that?”

Dean nodded slowly and Seth smiled at him. Promoting Dean to let out a small smile of his own. Seth chuckled softly as he slapped at Dean’s ass. “Brat. Such a hand full. What if I couldn’t manage to come home? Would you sit here in your misery and plan our break up? Silly boy.”

“’m sorry.” Dean mumbled and pouted a little, making Seth’s heart swell because he knew exactly how to warm Seth’s heart. He looked downright adorable.

“One condition. Make it up to me.” Seth said with a suggestive smile and a wink, making Dean groan in his lap as he rocked down slightly. “What do you mean my dear King?”

Seth chuckled at his lover’s tone and grabbed Dean's ass as he squeezed the soft flesh in his palms. He brought his lips closer to Dean’s ear as he whispered in a dark lusty voice, “What I mean is, you face down ass up on the bed. Gonna spank the shit out of you for even thinking that I would ever replace you. Then when I am done, you gonna ride me nice and slow. Just the way you know I like it. Until you can’t remember anything but focusing on enjoying my dick until you heal. Got it?”

Dean grinned as he licked at Seth’s lips, eyes shining in excitement as he drawled out, “Yes sirrr." 


End file.
